Mansion Haywire
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: Mikan won in a lottery wherein a mansion is the prize, but Natsume stole the ticket and claimed the price. They both argued on who's the real owner, in the end, the judge decided that they live together on the same mansion. Oh damn. NxM


**Summary:** There's a grand lottery with a house and lot with appliances as the grand prize if picked as the lucky winner. Mikan tried her luck and bought a ticket, luckily, she won, unluckily, Natsume grabbed the ticket and claimed the price. They both argued,in the end, they're going to live in the same house and lot. Chaos.

Disclaimer applies

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Natsume! How many times do I have to tell you to stop bringing alcoholic drinks here at our house?" an angry mid-aged woman scolded a raven-haired lad with fiery crimson eyes.

The lad still remained as impassive as ever as he flipped through the pages of his manga, ignoring the rants of his mother.

THe woman then went inside Natsume's room, when she went out, she already brought all belongings of Natsume and threw it outside the door.

"OUT! I don't want to see your face again unless you stop drinking and smoking for God's sake!"

Natsume, seeing the crumpled, newly-bought mangas immediately ran outside to get them, a very bad move, for the moment he went out, the door immediately slammed behind him, and now, a sudden realization struck him.

He's now homeless.

* * *

Hotaru is currently having coffee with her idiot bestfriend, Mikan Sakura at a nearby cafe near her office.

"Oh I hope I would get lucky this day." Mikan said dreamily as she placed his hand with a paper in her chest area.

"If you get careless, you could lose that ticket, baka. Do you know that it's a waste of money to sponsor that House and Lot with appliance for the grand draw?! If not for those stupid stock holders." Hotaru said with a murderous glance at her office which is very visible inside the cafe.

"It's a good thing your company did sponsor that House and Lot. I hope it would be me who's going to be the winner." Mikan said dreamily again.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"Let's get going, baka. I still have lots of work to do at the office and the Grand Draw's almost near," Hotaru said as she placed the bill at the table and they set off together.

* * *

Natsume, just like a stray cat, roamed around the streets looking for a place to sleep. He can't ask Ruka since he's currently grounded by her mother and can't even touch even his cellphone.

While roaming with no specific destination, he passed by a flier which said:

Grand Draw Prize:

House and Lot

sponsored by: Imai Electronics Corporation

He looked for the date of the Grand Draw and discovered that it would be later this afternoon. Then an evil idea crossed his mind and is ready to pursue it no matter what.

* * *

Mikan fought her way through the crowd, people just like her who's wishing to be picked as the lucky winner also.

At the very center of the stage, there stood the painting of the House and Lot. Apparently the one to be used as a model for the purpose of picture-taking of the winner.

Natsume just arrived at the hall and pushed his way to the front. With his looks, just one look and people would immediately make a way for him. He's simply too handsome and at the same time, too dangerous looking.

Now that he's at the front. Nothing can stop him from his evil plan.

Mikan held her ticket with number of 495 dearly. The announcer then started to announce the first number.

"Number ... 4!!", the announcer said with a very booming voice.

Majority of the crowd groaned and booed at the same time, the people who didn't have number 4 at their tickets.

Kucky people, such as Mikan, squealed in delight and excitement knowing that there could be a chance that she could be the lucky one.

Natsume just smirked and waited for the right time for his plan to pursue.

"The next number..." the announcer announced as a drum roll resounded through the whole hall.

"Number 9!"

"YES!!" Mikan jumped and down with joy since she got two numbers right. More and more people went out of the hall knowing that they don't stand a chance to be the winner.

"And last but not the least..." the announcer said as he got the ball with the number from the machine.

"Number 5!!"

Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down while running pathetically to the stage while holding the ticket like the Statue of Liberty.

"I got the number! I'm the winner! Oh my God!" Mikan shrieked.

Mikan was near the stage when she passed by Natsume. Natsume then smirked evilly and snatched the ticket away from Mikan's hands and immediately went to the stage, claiming him as the winner.

It took some time before Mikan could register what exactly happened. She then went to the stage with an angry scowl at her face.

"Hey! That's my ticket, dork!" Mikan argued.

"This ticket is mine now, idiot." Natsume said while claiming the portrait of the House and Lot in his hands. Now, he has a place to sleep.

Mikan grabbed the other part of the portrait and insisted that the price should belong to her.

Natsume being the stubborn one, didn't let go. They were actually having a game of tug-o-war in the middle of the stage.

The announcer, understanding the situation, made a decision so everything would go fair and square.

"Hey stop it you two." the announcer said as he himself grabbed the portrait and succeeded. He tore the portrait in half and gave the front part to Natsume and the back part to Mikan.

"Since you insist, it's better if you live under one roof," the announcer said as he commenced the end of the program.

Now, with the two of them living under the same roof, what chaos could possibly happen?

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview:**

Since Natsume got the front part, he owns the front part of the house. Mikan got the back part of the house and just like in the torn portrait, they placed a rope in the middle of the house to establish their boundaries.

"Hey how can I get in and get out when the door is at the front part?!"

"Use the window, idiot."

"Oi, how can I take a bath when the the CR is at the back part?!"

"Use the well, dork!!"


End file.
